Anywhere
by MihaelKai
Summary: Draco and Harry are...together...no one else knows. They fear the reactions of their friends and enemies. Inspired by Anywhere by Evanescence. Due to requests...this will be continued. Expect another chapter...soon.
1. Chapter 1: Anywhere

Anywhere

**A/N: this is a HPDM fic inspired directly by the song Anywhere by Evanescence. I was listening to it on the computer one day and the idea for this fic just...hit me like a bag of acorns...wait, what? Anyway...so let's get on with the disclaimer. I don't own Harry Potter...or any associated characters...despite the fact I desperately wish I did. Well maybe not all characters...just Draco...MINE! lol...so anyway...here's the story...and the lyrics...just so you can see why I had to write this fic.**

**  
**Dear my love, haven't you wanted to be with me  
And dear my love, haven't you longed to be free  
I can't keep pretending that I don't even know you  
And at sweet night, you are my own  
Take my hand

_[CHORUS:_  
We're leaving here tonight  
There's no need to tell anyone  
They'd only hold us down  
So by the morning light  
We'll be half way to anywhere  
Where love is more than just your name

I have dreamt of a place for you and I  
No one knows who we are there  
All I want is to give my life only to you  
I've dreamt so long I cannot dream anymore  
Let's run away, I'll take you there

We're leaving here tonight  
There's no need to tell anyone  
They'd only hold us down  
So by the mornings light  
We'll be half way to anywhere  
Where no one needs a reason

Forget this life  
Come with me  
Don't look back you're safe now  
Unlock your heart  
Drop your guard  
No one's left to stop you

Forget this life  
Come with me  
Don't look back you're safe now  
Unlock your heart  
Drop your guard  
No one's left to stop you now

_[Chorus_

_[Silence_

Yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah

_[Fades out_

_  
_ It was a rather large, albeit dimly lit, bedroom and a rather interesting scene was playing out within. Draco Malfoy stood backed against a wall, Harry Potter pinning him there while placing passionate and lustful kisses on his lips and down his neck.

"Oh, god. What are we doing?" moaned Draco as Harry began sucking affectionately on his collarbone.

"What do you mean, love?" Harry asked, pausing his actions for a moment. He was worried by the tone of Draco's voice.

"This, us, the lies, the secrecy, everything!"

"We're living life the way we want to live it, instead of how others think we should live it! What's so wrong with that?" He bent down to kiss Draco again, only to be pushed away.

"We're supposed to be mortal enemies, hating each other to the end. I just…I can't do this anymore. I can't lead this double life. I can't pretend to hate your very existence by day, when I want nothing more that to scream out how much I love you!" Draco lifted Harry's chin so their faces were mere centimeters apart. "I love you, Harry James Potter. I love you more than life itself. And I want the world to know how much you mean to me." Draco closed the distance between them again, kissing Harry as if he wanted to convey all his feelings towards him in that one kiss. When their lips parted, they were both breathless.

"I love you too, Draco Malfoy," Harry replied softly. His expression hardened. "But if anyone found out about us it would be catastrophic. The reporters alone would eat us alive! You'd be disowned by every pureblood in existence. I'd probably be disowned by everyone left in the Order. It's a miracle you haven't been arrested yet because of who your father is! You think that luck would hold out if they know about us? The Ministry would take you down in a minute if they thought you meant anywhere near as much to me as you do. They're paranoid that I'm going to become the next Voldemort and what do you think is going to happen when they hear I'm with the son of a Death Eater?" Harry's tone had risen and he took a moment to calm himself.

"I'm sorry," Harry sighed. "I didn't mean to snap at you. I just don't want to…I don't want to lose you."

"So we'll run away!"

"Where!? Where could we run? There's nowhere for us to go!"

"Somewhere! Anywhere! Does it really matter? As long as we're together, does it really matter? We can run away! Come back when this is all over!" Draco caressed Harry's cheek and Harry leaned in slightly to the touch.

"We shouldn't have to run! We should just be able to be who we are," replied Harry.

"I know we shouldn't have to, but we do. I've been thinking about it. There's a wonderful little town in muggle America. Not a wizard around for miles and miles. We'd be safe."

Harry kissed Draco gently. "Do you really think so? Do you think we could ever be safe in this world? Especially…together?"

"I don't know about you, but I feel safe whenever I'm with you."

"And I feel safe when I'm with you."

They leaned in and melted into another passionate kiss. When they broke apart, Harry looked directly into Draco's eyes.

"Do you trust me, Drake?"

"Of course I do."

"Then I say we leave everything behind. Run away, like you said. Get away from here…"


	2. Chapter 2: Where Will You Go?

CHAPTER 2: Where Will You Go?

Due to many requests, this fic is going to be continued. And yes, the rest will be based on songs.

SONG:

**"Where Will You Go"(Reprise)**

You're too important for anyone  
You play the role of all you long to be  
But I, I know who you really are  
You're the one who cries when you're alone

_[Chorus:_  
But where will you go  
With no one left to save you from yourself  
You can't escape  
You can't escape

You think that I can't see right through your eyes  
Scared to death to face reality  
No one seems to hear your hidden cries  
You're left to face yourself alone

_[Chorus:_  
But where will you go (where will you go)  
With no one left to save you from yourself  
You can't escape  
The truth  
I realize you're afraid (I realize)  
But you can't abandon everyone  
You can't escape  
You don't want to escape

I'm so sick of speaking words that no one understands  
Is it clear enough that you can't live your whole life all alone?  
I can hear you when you whisper  
But you can't even hear me screaming

_[Chorus:_  
Where will you go (where will you go)  
With no one left to save you from yourself  
You can't escape  
The truth  
I realize you're afraid (I realize)  
But you can't reject the whole world  
You can't escape  
You won't escape  
You can't escape  
You don't want to escape

STORY:

They would have been far from here by now but each had their own hangups. Their friends. What would they say to the only people who supported their relationship? 'We've decided to leave forever. Sorry.'

They now had Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley sitting in their living room.

"Okay, umm...we have something to tell you." The others looked expectant as Harry spoke. "We've decided that England isn't safe for the two of us anymore."

"Everytime Har goes out, I worry that he won't come home. That some Death Eater who hasn't been arrested will hurt or kill him."

"And everytime Dray goes out, I worry that he won't come home. I worry that the Ministry will have finally gotten around to arresting him. Even though he's innocent."

"That's why we've decided to leave, to escape. We're leaving the Wizarding world and England."

They sat in silence for a while while their friends tried to process what they had just been told. Hermione was the first to get over the shock.

"But...where will you go? You think anywhere in Europe is safe? Even Muggle cities? There's nowhere for you to go! Just stay here! We'll protect you."

"Hermione, no. We can't stay here. We know Europe isn't safe. That's why we're going to America."

"We've figured it all out. There's a small town where we think it's safe. It's a Muggle town so we wouldn't be persecuted for who we are as wizards. And there's also more people like...us. So we could openly admit our relationship."

Ron looked downcast. It was true, Harry had wanted to make that relationship public for some time now. And Ron had had to talk him out of it because he knew the Ministry would see it as a weakness and pounce on all of them. "Are you sure? Is this really what you think you have to do?"

"Man, this is fucked up! You shouldn't have to move to America. Fucking Muggle America no less!"

"Blaise, can you please try not to curse? It's a horrid habit," Hermione replied rather crossly. "Running away won't solve anything."

"But you're wrong! It will solve everything! It'll give the Ministry a chance to calm down and give us a chance to get everything together."

"No. The answer is no. I won't let you guys do this."

"Mione? They're adults, we should let them decide for themselves what they do with their lives."

This earned Ron a rather frightening glare from Hermione and he sunk into the couch a little under her gaze.  
"No, Ronald. I will not allow them to go. They can simply, stay with us, until this blows over."

"You don't get it Hermione." Harry said in a harsher tone. "If we stay here, this won't blow over."

"And it will if you run?" She snapped back.

Draco and Harry both sighed. It seemed as though Ron was the only one being mature . . .

"He's right, you know." Bliase said, his eyes not betraying his feelings. "This won't just stop. Draco, I can't control your life. If this is what you want to do then . . . I'm happy for you."

Draco nodded giving him a sad smile. Hermione didn't say anything. She looked up at them, her gaze suddenly cold. "You're not leaving." She said.

"That's out of your hands, Granger." Draco said calmly.

She muttered something under her breath and Harry and Draco found themselves unable to move. They were bound to each other.

"If you want to be together, go ahead. You can spend the rest of eternity together, but you are not leaving." She said strictly.

"You can't stop them from going." Blaise said angrily.

"The hell I can't." she yelled. She quickly drew her wand and, before anyone could react had cast two _Locomotor Mortis_ spells on Harry and Draco. "You two are staying here until you get some sense into your heads."

"We are in our right minds, you're just out of yours!" Draco yelled, still struggling against the spells cast on them.

"Umm...Mione? You can't keep them under house-arrest for the rest of their lives," Ron said cautiously, obviously afraid of Hermione's wrath.

"I don't plan on it, just until they come to their senses."

Harry stopped struggling, knowing he wouldn't be able to break Hermione's curse. Draco looked confused at Harry's submission to being held captive.

Harry gave Draco an apologetic glance. It was his idea to invite Hermione in the first place. "It's no use struggling, Dray. We both know that we can't break out of this curse. We shouldn't waste our energy." He turned to Hermione. "I thought you were our friend. I thought you would accept our decision no matter what it was! You're no better than the Ministry!" To emphasize his point, he spat at Hermione's feet. "_How can she do this to us? I never would've thought she'd do something like this!_"

Hermione glared at him. "It's for your own good. You two are just a little shaken up right now, but you'll see that this is for the best."

"I doubt that," Draco spat.

Hermione waved her wand once more and Harry and Draco fell into deep unconsciousness.


End file.
